Swept Away!
by beelzenef2010
Summary: My first story! Yay! Set in series 2, when they build the raft. Chapter 2 NxD.
1. Swept Away!

**This story is set when the castaways build a raft to test the current. Daley gets swept away to sea and Nathan saves her.**

The castaways had done it. They had finally built a raft, strong enough to support all of them, and strong enough to survive storms. The only thing they needed to do was to make sure it could hold them on the water.

"Guys, are you sure it is going to work? It looks weak!" complained Eric.

"Eric, you are such an idiot! We have been working on this raft for like, two weeks now!" Taylor replied.

Jackson appeared from behind the tents. He looked tired and weak. After all, he was the one who cut all the bamboo and lugged it across the beach.

"Guys, cut the arguing will you? We need to test this raft out in the open water. Grab a life jacket and help us push the raft out to sea!"

After much complaining from Taylor, about the colour of her jacket, and the way it didn't match her bathers, the raft was carried into the water.

Nathan, Daley, Lex and Melissa soon joined them, after putting on jackets.

Lex was the one in charge of this experiment. "Okay everyone, on the count of three, we climb aboard the raft in our positions, like we planned. Ready?"

"One!"

"Two!"

"THREE!"

All seven of the castaways clambered onto the not-so sturdy raft and paddles out into deeper water. They paddled around 20 meters out, so Lex could guess the speed and direction of the current. But the raft suddenly started to fall apart!

"Abandon ship!" yelled Eric.

All of the castaways jumped into the water, at the same time as a giant wave crashed onto the raft and smashed it into pieces. When the wave had passed, they broke the surface, all gasping for breath.

"Guys!" spluttered Nathan, "Get back on land!"

They swam as fast and as hard as they could to the island, and after just a few moments of struggle, they finally sat on the sand panting from the effort.

"They looked around at each other. Nathan was the first to realise.

"Where's Daley?"


	2. Rescued!

**This is the second chapter after Swept away! Hope you enjoy!**

The castaways glanced around at each other, hoping for a chance that Daley was coming out of the water, or just slow to react. There was no sign of her.

Melissa saw something floating in the water. It was……. a life jacket.

"Look! Over there in the water! Its Daley's life jacket!" she screamed.

"_No." thought Nathan. "Please No."_

"She's underwater?" gasped Taylor. "People can't breathe underwater!"

"That's why I'm going to save her!" answered Nathan, and he ran to the shore and struggled through the heavy waves. In a few seconds, he dived underneath where the life jacket was floating above.

The remaining five looked out into the sea, and hoped that the other two would come out alive, or at all.

"She's not breathing!" came a cry from the water. "But she might be unconscious!"

Nathan struggled against the heavy current, and dragged Daley to shore.

"Get the first aid bag!"

"Lay her in the shelter!"

"Make her alive!"

Nathan carried her to the shelter. Daley was still not breathing.

"_Please be alright, please be alright," Nathan kept on muttering._

"Does anyone know CPR?" Lex asked.

"I do," replied Nathan.

The others backed away to give Nathan a little space.

Every time Nathan breathed into Daley's mouth, he thought _please be alive, please be alive!_

Nathan lifted up, and at that moment, Daley coughed up a load of sea water. She sat up and looked at Nathan.

"I think we should give Daley a little while to recover!" said Eric. The others walked away, and took of their life jackets.

"You rescued me, and saved my life, Nathan." Daley said. "Thank you."

Nathan smiled back at Daley. "Just glad you're back with us!" _I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here. _Nathan thought. Well, at least he thought he did.

Daley reached out, placed her hand softly on his cheek, and kissed him. Nathan wrapped his hands around her waist, and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. After a few moments, they pulled apart.

"I love you." said Daley.

"I love you too." replied Nathan.


End file.
